At present, a variety of fixing methods are commonly used in patella fracture in the medical field, and the most common is tension band internal fixation, that is: 1. fixing with steel wire for operation, 2. wearing steel needle and winding steel wire etc. These operations are traumatic and the healing process delays the exercise timing of the joint function, patella is increased and incomplete knee joint adhesion appeared, and the most intuitive disadvantage is patients need to suffer from a second operation; 3. some of the existing external fixators are cumbersome in installation, limited in fixing adjustable range, and joint function exercise is obstructed by the fixator, and some of the existing external fixations are rarely promoted by the medical community due to big traumas; 4. traditional Chinese medicine conservative treatment method uses external fixation binding, and the advantage is no wound; however, the disadvantage is that bone integration is hard to be completed, stability is poor, and it is difficult to be protected. The exercise timing of the joint function is delayed, resulting in enlarged and deformed patella, which can affect the function quality of joints and even occur more serious consequences, such as oppressive ulcer.